tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Berserker (Fate/Conqueror - Al Capone)
Berserker '''is one of the Berserker Class Servants of the Mages Association during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Berserker's true identity is '''Alphonse Gabriel Capone, also known as Al Capone, his nickname "Scarface," an American mobster, crime boss, and businessman who attained noteriety during the ProhibitionEra as the co-founder and boss of the Chicago Outfit. His seven-year reign as a crime boss ended when he was only 33 years old. Early Life Criminal Life Death Legacy Appearance Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills Mad Enchantment: Al Capone's Mad Enchantment is ranked B++. When he uses it, his Charisma and Manipulation are locked off entirely. Also, his Protection from Bullets Skill goes from rank A++ to rank EX+ and his skill Bullet Hell goes from rank B+++ to rank A+++. He also can't use his Noble Phantasm Blood is Thicker than Water when he's using his Mad Enchantment. Personal Skills Charisma: Being a mob boss and a master manipulator Al Capone possesses Charisma. However, because he's summoned to Berserker, his level is much lower than normal, only C++. He does have Manipulation of A, but very little of that is Charisma, which is why the A has a minus on it. Also, if he uses Mad Enchantment, his Charisma is locked off entirely, which means he also can't use Manipulation. Sharp-Shooting: Being an infamous mobster, Al Capone possesses a Sharp-Shooting Skill ranked A+. Manipulation: Manipulation is a skill which allows the user to manipulate others. This Skill also includes the skill Charisma. Al Capone's Manipulation, due to his status as an infamous crime boss, is ranked A-. The minus is due to his low level of Charisma as Berserker. Protection from Bullets: Being an infamous American Mobster of the 20th century, Al Capone possesses Protection from Bullets that's ranked A++. This allows him to survive extremely large barrages from bullets, although he might still take some damage. Bullet Hell: Bullet Hell is a skill which allows Al Capone to create his own gigantic barrages of Bullets. It's ranked B+++, because it's basically his Noble Phantasm Blood is Thicker than Water usable as a Skill, which allows him to create the bullet hell himself, but summon any of his Mobster followers to join him. Noble Phantasms Blood is Thicker than Water: The Greatest Criminal of Prohibition Blood is Thicker than Water: Bullet Hell of the Greatest Criminal of Prohibition is an EX ranked Anti-Army Noble Phantasm which allows Al Capone to summon hundreds, perhaps even thousands, of fellow criminals and together with them he'll pull out two hand guns and start firing. Each bullet has the ability to damage even the toughest of skin, armor, shields, and barriers. That means that the entire barrage of bullets will be enough to cripple portions of armies. He also has a skill version of this Noble Phantasm simply named Bullet Hell. It's pretty much the same, except he isn't able to summon others to fire with him, which means it's obviously way weaker than the Noble Phantasm version. Relationships Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Berserker Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:American Heroic Spirits Category:North American Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber